villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Perry the Platyborg
2nd Dimension Perry the Platypus (known as Perry the Platyborg) is the (former) secondary antagonist in the 2011 TV movie, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. He is an alternate reality version of the heroic secret agent Perry the Platypus. He later returns in the 2014 episode sequel, Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension, this time as a supporting protagonist. Just like his original counterpart, he is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Biography Backstory Just like the Perry of the original dimension, 2nd Perry was once the pet of 2nd Phineas and 2nd Ferb, as well as an O.W.C.A. secret agent assigned to the notorious 2nd Heinz Doofenshmirtz. When the O.W.C.A. learns that 2nd Doofenshmirtz plans to take over the Tri-State Area by creating an army of giant robots called the Norm-Bots, they send over 2nd Perry to stop him. Unfortunately, unlike his original counterpart, 2nd Perry underestimated 2nd Doofenshmirtz (who proved to be far more intelligent and devious than his original counterpart) and ends up being defeated. Following 2nd Perry's defeat, 2nd Doofenshmirtz transforms him into a ruthless cyborg dubbed as Platyborg, designed and programmed to serve him as his new second-in-command and general of the Norm-Bots. 2nd Doofenshmirtz then proceeded on with his plan by unleashing both Platyborg and the Norm-Bots throughout their Tri-State Area, succeeding in his goal. Ever since then, Platyborg had been patrolling the Norm-Bots to enforce 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign for the next five years and has no recollection of his past life as a pet to 2nd Phineas and 2nd Ferb, leaving them worried that he has been missing for a long time. Their sister 2nd Candace started a resistance group, bent on putting an end to 2nd Doof's rule, but Platyborg and the Norm-Bots manage to help maintain their master's reign, leaving the Resistance with little or no success. 2nd Perry's defeat also allowed 2nd Doof's wife 2nd Charlene to capture 25 more of his fellow O.W.C.A. agents and turn them into ruthless cyborgs to serve for the Doofenshmirtz family and maintain their rule over the Tri-State Area. Across the 2nd Dimension He first appeared when 2nd Doofenshmirtz presented him to the original Doofenshmirtz, who has created an Other-Dimension-inator to travel to alternate dimensions. Platyborg later came by again to help 2nd Doofenshmirtz expose the original Perry of his secret identity to the boys. At first, Platyborg smacks Perry in the face into giving out his role as a secret agent, but this failed, resulting an angry Phineas to berate Platyborg for doing such a terrible thing. When 2nd Doofenshmirtz commanded Platyborg to do the same thing to the boys, Platyborg attempted to do so, which finally forced Perry to blow his cover to protect the boys by punching Platyborg in the face, much to his dismay. Ever since then, Platyborg become bent on tracking down both Perry and the boys, as well as assisting 2nd Doofenshmirtz of his next evil scheme: to use Doofenshmirtz's Other Dimension-inator to take over the original Tri-State Area. Platyborg accompanied his master into capturing Perry and the boys (as well as the original Candace), and having them (including a betrayed Doofenshmirtz) to be fed to a Goozim, though the latter was foiled by the efforts of 2nd Candace (who ends up being captured and imprisoned in a cell by several Norm-Bots). Eventually, when 2nd Doofenshmirtz was able to use the -inator to open a portal to the 1st Dimension, Platyborg accompanied his master by watching on guard as 2nd Doofenshmirtz unleashes more of his Norm-Bots onto the original Tri-State Area before Phineas and Perry arrive to stop them. While 2nd Doof deals with Phineas, Platyborg fights against Perry, but was defeated when Perry tricked him into getting a turkey stuck on his head and backing him into an electrical socket, which fried his circuits and erased all of his evil programming. In the end, following 2nd Doofenshmirtz's arrest and the Norm-Bots' destruction, Platyborg went back to being 2nd Phineas and 2nd Ferb's pet and returns back home with them. Before he leaves back to his dimension, Platyborg receives a salute from Perry and waves back to him. Back to the 2nd Dimension It's been two months following 2nd Doofenshmirtz's arrest and the Norm-Bots' destruction, and Platyborg is seen in a more happier tone as he is reunited with the Flynn-Fletcher family and that their Tri-State Area is now free from 2nd Doof's grasp. However, Platyborg now has to deal with more serious issues, such as an attack on Danville Park by giant ant robots and being kidnapped by his fellow Animal-Borgs. Several of the members include 2nd Peter the Panda (known as Pandaborg) and 2nd Pinky the Chihuahua (known as Chihuahuaborg). Eventually, he is freed by the Resistance, and 2nd Candace soon learns that 2nd Charlene was the one responsible for capturing the animal agents and turning them into cyborgs during 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign. She decides to get to the bottom of it by confronting 2nd Charlene in person. To do so, she brings 2nd Phineas and Platyborg to confront 2nd Charlene in her penthouse, as well as a captive 2nd Doofenshmirtz (since only Doofenshmirtz relatives can pass the sensor system to get into 2nd Charlene's penthouse). As soon as they reach the penthouse and confront 2nd Charlene in person, 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg soon learned that 2nd Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Charlene had pretended to be divorced for financial advantages during 2nd Doofenshmirtz's reign (such as tax records, junk yard sales, separate vacation trips, etc.) 2nd Charlene also revealed that the the fake divorce, along with the attack on Danville Park and her attempt to kidnap Platyborg, were nothing more than ruses to trick the Resistance into bringing 2nd Doofenshmirtz over to her penthouse to free him, since she knew that they would need him to get to the penthouse. Without hesitation, all of the animal cyborgs arrive to hold the trio hostage. Platyborg and his owners are even more shocked to learn that 2nd Ferb has been captured and turned into a cyborg. However, things take a good turn when 2nd Ferb releases the trio from their cell, revealing that he pretended to be turned into a cyborg so that the Resistance can lay down their frontal attack to free the animal agents and take the evil Doofenshmirtz couple into custody. As such, Platyborg aids the arriving Resistance into freeing all of the animal agents of their evil programming, with the exception of Pandaborg, whom Platyborg defeated by having him smashed into a fallen pillar. After 2nd Candace defeats 2nd Charlene in a bo staff fight, Platyborg and the other Animal-Borgs prepare themselves to take both 2nd Doof and 2nd Charlene into custody by holding them at gunpoint. However, everyone is interrupted by the arrival of the evil couple's daughter 2nd Vanessa, who manages to help her family and Pandaborg escape in a hover car driven by her boyfriend Tony Marzulo. Despite the notorious Doofenshmirtz family's escape, Platyborg resumes his life living with the Flynn-Fletcher family in peace. Skills and abilities Being a cyborg in general, Platyborg's body consists of a gray robotic suit that includes retractable wings for flying, a robotic blue left eye for pinpoint accuracy to shoot against targets, and a blade fitted on his beaver tail to slice off any armor from his enemies. He also has robotic hands than can transform into a variety of different weapons which he sees fit to use in combat; one example is when he retracted shotguns to shoot down one of the cart's wheels to prevent the original Perry and the Flynn-Fletcher kids from escaping. Another time was when he retracted a spinning double mace in his first fight against Perry. Also, just like his original counterpart, Platyborg is very strong in combat, as he proved to be a match against the original Perry during 2nd Doof's invasion of the original Tri-State Area. Gallery SalutingDoof.jpg|Platyborg making his first appearance as he salutes 2nd Doof OrderingToAttackPerry.jpg|2nd Doof ordering Platyborg to attack Perry into giving out his role as a secret agent TryingToCatchTheTrio.jpg|Platyborg and a Norm-Bot attempting to stop Phineas, Ferb, and Perry from escaping Platyborg evil grin.png|Platyborg making his Evil Grin as he is impervious to Perry's punch PunchingPerry.jpg|Platyborg punching Perry in the face PerryVsPerry.jpg|Platyborg engaging into a final fight against Perry while more Norm-Bots are being unleashed into the original dimension PlatyborgIsDefeated.jpg|Platyborg is defeated, sent to fry on an electric socket by Perry Perry-2IsBack.jpg|Platyborg is freed from his evil programming and reunited with his owners following 2nd Doof's arrest and the Norm-Bots' destruction Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Fighter Category:Pets Category:Military Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gadgeteers Category:Sadists Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawns Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Sociopaths Category:Minion Category:Henchmen Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Living Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Recurring villain Category:Enforcer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anti Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Evil Cops Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gunmen Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Provoker Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Successful Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Male Villains Category:Monotremes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Oppressors Category:Monster Master Category:Slavedrivers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Honorable Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Brutes Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords